Double Date
by TheGameMan
Summary: Spencer un-cancel's his date with his girlfriend by telling her that Freddie would go with her cousin on a double date with them, so the date wouldn't be canceled, problem is Freddie is dating Carly.


Spencer was out at the zoo with his new girlfriend at the named Lucy Geliger. Lucy had blonde hair with brown eyes. But when she said something that startled him Spencerthought of a way to change plans then he realized how that sentence he said was going to cause him a lot of bad, bad problems.

"Umm...Spencer?" Lucy said looking nervous "Look i like you and all but i'm going to have to cancel out date in Friday" and Spencer was startled by this.

"What?" Spencer asked "Why?"

"My cousin 'Jenny' will be visiting this week and my whole family is counting on me being there" Lucy answered with a sad facial expression. Spencer just looked at her like she was crazy. Spencer and Lucy had been dating for 3 weeks now but they spent almost every single second together, they were inseparable in every single way.

"Isn't there any other way that you can un-cancel" Spencer asked hopefully

"Not really" Lucy answered "I'm really sorry but there is really no other way that you can change it"

"Really?" Spencer asked

"Really" Lucy said when a light bulb popped up in Spencer's head. Spencer was going to get Freddie to double date with his girlfriend but after he said it, it was too late to change it.

"Hey!" Spencer said "I got it!. How bout we double date?"

"But who are we double dating?" Lucy asked

"Me and You and Jenny and my friend that i've got named Freddie" Spencer answered then he put his hand over his mouth trying to cover up what he just let out, "Freddie would love to double date with me and you and Jenny." and Spencer was asking himself repeatedly why did he say that Carly was going to kill him because Carly and Freddie were...boyfriend and girlfriend now. Spencer wasn't sure on how Freddie would react but he knew he would be mad.

"That's great!" Lucy responded "Jenny will love it!. I'll call her to tell her the news"

"You do that" Spencer said as Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek then went to call her cousin

"What's wrong with me?" Spencer whispered to himself "Carly is going to kill me"

"Great!" Lucy said "Jenny said she'll love it!. Thanks You!"

"Uh-Huh" Spencer said. After Lucy and Spencer had their night, Spencer made a beeline for the Bushwell Plaza after he dropped Lucy off at her house. Spencer thought how he was going to to tell what he said to Lucy to say to Carly then he thought on how he would say it to Freddie, his sister's boyfriend. Spencer then decided to got to Freddie's house first. Spencer knocked on Freddie's door and he answered it.

"Sup Spencer" Freddie greeted

"Hey the guy who's dating my sister" Spencer said while hitting lightly on the shoulder "Can i ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" Freddie answered "What'sUp?"

"How would like to go on a double date?" Spencer asked

"With Who?" Freddie asked

"Me and Lucy and You and...Carly..." Spencer answered

"You and Lucy and Me and Carly?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Spencer said

"Sure but you gotta ask Carly too" Freddie informed

"Okay bye" Spencer said and ran into his own apartment.

"Bye" Freddie said as he closed his door. Spencer got into his apartment to see Carly sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Hey Carly" Spencer greeted nervously

"Hey Spencer" Carly greeted back.

"Look i'm really sorry about what i'm about to say" Spencer said

"Oh my god, did you rob a bank?" Carly asked

"No" Spencer said "Y'know Lucy?. My girlfriend?

"Yeah" Carly answered "Why?"

"Well her cousin is coming to town and she canceled our date so i told her..." Spencer started then just trailed off because he KNEW Carly was going to yell at him for saying that Freddie could go on a double date with his girlfriends cousin.

"You told her what?" Carly asked

"I told her that we could double date" Spencer answered "Me and Lucy and Freddie and Lucy's cousin"

"Huh?" Carly asked trying to avoid of what Spencer just said.

"You oka-" Spencer started to ask but Carly cut him off

"Spencer how could you!" Carly yelled standing up from the couch "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" Spencer apologized

"Why would you say that!" Carly asked "You KNOW i'm dating Freddie!"

"I just wanted to un-cancel my date!" Spencer said

"Well you can't say that your little sister's boyfriend will go out with your new girlfriend's cousin without telling the girlfriend or the cousin that the boy already has a girlfriend!" Carly shouted looking extremely angry at Spencer then she just ran upstairs to her room leaving Spencer tearing up a little.

"Carly!" Spencer shouted "Please come back!. I'm sorry!"

"Sorry can't fix anything!" Carly yelled from her room

_2 hours later_

Spencer decided to go talk to Carly, so Spencer walked up the stair's to Carly's room and knocked on her door. Carly was reading a book when Spencer startled her by knocking on her door but she rejected him when he wanted to talk or let him in.

"Go away Spencer" Carly demanded

"We need to talk" Spencer said

"I have nothing to say to you" Carly said

"You just said something to me" Spencer said

"Just go away!" Carly demanded again but she said it louder this time.

"I'm sorry Carly" Spencer apologized again "I won't do it again"

"I know you won't" Carly said

"Just please" Spencer said "Let me in"

"No" Carly said

"If you don't let me in i'll tell Freddie what happened last summer with You and that guy" Spencer threatened

"You wouldn't" Carly said

"Yes i would" Spencer said

"Fine" Carly said as she walked over the door and unlocked it and let Spencer in her room.

"I'm sorry Carly" Spencer apologized for the 3rd or 4th time

"Why would you say that?" Carly asked but sweetly this time "I'm dating Freddie"

"I just didn't want my date canceled" Spencer said "I was stupid"

"Yes you were stupid" Carly agreed "But that doesn't give the right to say what you said to Lucy"

"I know' Spencer agreed "So can i still use Freddie?"

"Alright but i don't want the cousin touching Freddie, looking lovingly at Freddie, holding hands with Freddie, i want that cousin a FOOT away from Freddie for the whole night that you're out. And I definitely DON"T want that cousin kissing Freddie" Carly ordered Spencer very specifically

"Deal" Spencer said and Carly and Spencer shook hands "Hug?"

"Fine" Carly answered and they hugged

* * *

**Good? Well i'll try to update soon, so stay tuned!**


End file.
